


You shouldn't be here

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Short, hes dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't be here.haha, suffer
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	You shouldn't be here

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this?

The cold skin beneath his fingers was familiar, but sickening at the same time. The sheer dread of realizing that he had already gotten a second chance. That there was too much damage to repair. There was no coming back from this one.

Part of the elf's side had been cut clean off, deep, thick blood slowly poured from the wound. Thorval could only fix so much, and the cold lich fire eyes had already burned out.

Thassarian cradled Koltira's head in his lap, the sounds of battle gone, and any other warriors leaving. 

Though the human knew that he needed to get the elven body back to Acherus, he couldn't stop the flood of memories unfolding before him. The arrogant smirk that all sin'dorei wore well. A sharp, pointed look that Koltira had perfected. The anger that was directed at the human when Koltira saw his brother fall, the rage that Thassarian didn't even try to block. A peaceful smile that was rare, but welcome.

The memories of war were drown out by the mannerisms of the undead elf, how he kept a daily routine and smelled of silverleaf. How he always found time to rest and steady himself. How he was always on time, only ever interrupted by being captured. How he would stare at anyone who made a stupif remark around him. How ready he was to fight.

Thassarian found himself back on the ground, still cradling a near frozen corpse. Brushing his gauntleted hands over Koltira's hair, he leaned over, eyes falling shut in a near prayer.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You should've, you shouldn't be here. You should've lived so much longer than this, in Silvermoon, with your brother. So much was taken from you. I'm sorry Koltira."

He brought himself up, extending a hand out and calling forth a death gate. Thassarian lifted the body and gathered any fallen pieces of armor and weaponry that he could, including Byfrost, and walked through the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, Thorval is Shook™ bc of how fucked up koltira is, he was wearing armor for godssake
> 
> Thassarian keeps Byfrost in his room until he dies (again)
> 
> Darion never runs out of sorrowful looks when Thassarian throws himself into battle like he has nothing left to live for
> 
> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
